love once more
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: Going back to Forks for a week, Isabella finds out her step sister is marrying her ex, on impulse she lies about getting married too; now she only has a month to plan a wedding and find a groom. How hard could that be? secrets, lies and humor *drabble fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, i know why the heck am I writing another story when I clearly haven't finished my other onez? Well so many reasons amd that's why I ask you to read my A/N at the botton plz. Anyways hope you like this new story.**

***plz review***

* * *

"Isabella! Is that you!" My body froze in place as I heard that sweet and annoying voice, that I never wanted to hear again. But luck wasn't on my side and clearly fate wasn't either, because that voice was right behind me.

I debated wether to turn and face her or to just make a run for the house; but running was probably not a good choice, I would most likely get injured on the attempt.

"Isabella!" Her voice sounded closer and my body trembled as I spun slowly towards her. I wasn't ready to face her, or see her! This was the part of the trip I was dreading, I know I should have been expecting it.

My heart beat fast as I slowly met her face. . .

I wasn't surprise to find the same girl I remembered; tall and skinny, with her tan and sleek black hair and those dark secretive eyes. complete opposite of me, A smile appeared on her face and so many memory's came flooding back to me.

"Leah?" My voice sounded strange even to me, it was cold and careful. "Isabella you made it back!" She cried pulling me to a hug, which I was obviously not expecting. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, _was this how people who had ruined your life said hello now? Not even an apology, just act like it never happen? _

"Oh my God Isabella mom and dad will flip when they see you!" Since when did she called my dad her dad? And why the fuck was she acting like we were bestfriends. . . Which we _had been before the whole. . ._

"Oh my God Isabella, is just wow!" she took my hand and I immediatly snatched it back, she grimaced and looked uncomfortable as she pulled back.

I wanted to say so many things, demand answers and an apology but at the same time I wanted to run from here. "Leah-" saying her name after a year of ignoring it , was strange so I tried again. "Leah I-" my voice was caught in my troath as I spotted the last person I wanted to see on my visit here.

"Baby guess what everything is ready for-" He stopped talking and turned to look at Leah then at me "Isabella?" His face seemed shocked and nervous as he finally recognized me. My heart hammered as I met his dark black eyes.

"Jacob Can you believe it she made it!" leah cried happily jumping on his arms, interrupting my staring contest.

They were still together? After all that happend, did they ever feel sorry about what they did?

"Thank's Isabella, for coming, I actually thought you weren't going to make it" My eyebrows knitted together confused. "made it for what?" I ask quietly.

"For our wedding, remember? Dad sent you all those emails?" Leah explain, but my body froze and it seemed that time itself had stopped, their smiling faces and their hands clasped together hit me like a cold bucket of water.

They were getting married?

"You're getting married?" My voice cracked and I felt like I wasn't there anymore, my step sister and my ex were getting married?

"Yes in a week, isn't that why you came? Mom and dad sent emails-" that would explain the reason why I didn't know, all their emails had been deleted before I could even open them.

My mind was spinning, how could they do this to me? Were they this cruel, all I wanted to do was scream my anger out and tell them how betrayed I felt.

But instead I did something that even I wasn't expecting to do. Before I could even process what I was doing my mouth open and words were coming out.

"Really? Great because I'm getting married in a month too" Did I just said that?

"You are?. . ." Their shock voices ask, their eyes growing wide and mouths gaping.

Yes and that's how I am now in this position of planning a wedding that doesn't even exist, this was so not how I was expecting my spring break to go. . .

*2 day's before*

**B POV**

"Okay guys have a Great spring break and any projects turned in after four today will have a zero as a major test grade" Everyone around me groan at Profesor Banner's words.

His face had a bright smile and his eyes crinkled with evilness "Too bad for those who don't have it, now goodbye" with that said he walked out of the room.

"Well he was awfully happy!" I grumbled "Bella stop moping around and let's get out of here! It's Friday and we have to make sure we have everything ready for our trip!" I rolled my eyes at my bestfriend, Alice, excitement over our spring Break vacation.

"Alice were going to Forks-" her face didn't change from that happy one she always carry "-y'know the most rainiest place on earth!" I reminded her, she rolled her forest green eyes at me.

"Bella I know, you've told me about your hometown millions of times and it sounds AMAZING!" She squealed.

_Amazing? - _Forks is anything but that, is actually totally the opposite to what you would imagine spending your spring break at. Everyone would imagine a place were the sun will shine a little and gardens are starting to grow, but Instead we were heading to a forest!

Yes I said Forest, a wet and cold lonely Forest - okay maybe not lonely forest but close enough. It was the place were my life had been ruined by my own 'family' a year ago.

"Bella c'mon!" Alice whined pulling my hand "what's the worst that could happen? You getting married haha! As if!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes. . . Nothing could wrong at the trip right?

* * *

**biA/N: Hey guys I'm back, so I hope u like the story I know it may sound crappy right now but give it a chance and plz review letting me know what you think of it plz**

**Btw if your are waiting for me to updatey other stories I will soon do that, I will have 'was it an accident of fate' done by next week. i will also post 'life is anything but a dream' And 'wrong time, wrond door, wrong church' will be updated soon too, anyways guys I work at Pizza hut after school I get really busy so be patient with me I'm trying hard here thank u for ur love n support plz review and love ya God bless**

**I will update in two days maybe**

**-Angie**


	2. trip

**Excuse mistakes, and plz read note at bottom (: **

**Let me reviews with your thoughts plz ^^**

**PARAMORELOVER, THER NOTE FOR U TOO AT THE BOTTOM. (:**

* * *

**B pov**

"This is great!" I groan at Alice's squealed, _why me? _Since the day I had met her last year in the first day in college, she had been the most hyper and excited furrball ever.

We had been paired up to be room mates, at first when I saw her I thought she was really stuck up and superficial by how she was dressed; in a pink dress and black heels, but as soon as she said 'hi, I'm Mary Alice Cullen your room mate' that changed.

I had thought she was a crazy obsessed girl with fashion, but I love her none the less. She had come from Chicago, a family of three siblings, her being the only girl. Ever since then we were inseparable, even though we were total opposites

"Yay I am going to a super tiny small town!" She screamed, making passengers by stare at us awkwardly. I smiled stifly and glare at her, as I pulled her up the airplane.

"Alice calm down, is just a small town in Washington. For Godsake it isn't that big of a deal anyways" she laugh and rolled her eyes at me. "Bella if you don't remember I lived in Chicago for all my life, with a couple of travels around major countries throughout my life, and now here I am studying in NYU with you, so going to this town is amazing" she sighed.

I nodded, she had been the kind to live in the city, while I had been the town girl who wanted to scape and run away into a big 'scary' city.

"Yes I guess it makes sense, you want to see how the sound of non-traffic sounds like" I said she smiled and nodded beaming again.

Once seated. . . We were on our way to Forks, the town where my life had been ruined.

* L * O * M *

"Bella how do you feel?" I turned my stiff neck towards Alice, it had been three hours since we left New York, and we still had two more to go.

"About what?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Bella, your step sister and your exboyfriend cheated on you in the worst way possible, by running away together the day of-" I closed my eyes as the memory began to creep up.

But instead of reliving it, I pushed it away and laughed. "Alice, she is not my sister-" and she really wasn't, she was Sue's, my father's wife daughter.

He had remarried, two years after my mother's death to Sue Clearwater, who had two kids; Leah, eighteen My age and Seth sixteen.

"-She is just a girl you shared half of your life time with then?" Alice ask, I laughed, even though we been friends for a short year, I trusted Alice like no other.

"Alice, I'm soon about to turn nineteen, and your also nineteen, so stop speaking like we've lived fifty years" she rolled her eyes at me and slap my arm. "whatever Bella, keep avoiding the subject" it was me who rolled her eyes this time.

The rest of the trip was spent either quiet or sleeping. I kept thinking about what my father's expression would be once he see's me, it had been a year after the 'accident' and I hadn't talked to him since I'd left for college.

I wonder if their still together, or are they in Forks? no I highly doubted, when they left they never came back.

"Okay Passengers, we will be landing in Port Angeles airport in fifteen minutes so if you will all take a seat and fasten your seat bealts" Alice squealed at this, practically bouncing off her seat.

"Bella chill girl, let's make the best out of this spring break. . . I mean what's the worst that coukd happen?" I stared at Alice. "Your right Al, nothing should ruined this"

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, thank u so much for reading and reviewing I hope u like this story so far, this will get more interesting next chapter lol **

**PARAMORELOVER: Thank u so much for your offer I would love to disscuss this further with you so if you can PM me or I'll PM u and we can get to an arrangement thank u so much (:**

**Plz review and let me ur thoughts**

**Thank u God bless**

**-Angie**


	3. welcome to Forks

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, will you please stop shaking your legs!" I hissed for the fifth time as we sat in the cab. She turned and looked at me disaprovingly "Bella, smile your alive!"

I rolled my eyes at her joke and looked out the window, towards all the green that flashed outside. It had been a year since I'd moved to New York for college, and left Forks and my passed behind.

And after a year I've decided to come back and see my father. He was the main reason why I had decided to spend spring break in Forks anyways.

I'd been ignoring his calls, texts, emails and everything since I'd move to New York. I guess you could say I felt guilty about that part, but on the other hand it had felt like the right decision back then.

"Bella?" I didn't turn to face Alice, instead I just hummed an "Hm" she sighed and shifted in her seat. "what if Jacob and Leah are back in Forks?" Her voice was calm but curious.

I stayed quiet, contemplating my words. Finally sighing and turning to face her.

"They shouldn't be back, ever since they ran away together on prom night I haven't seen them. And I wish to God that I don't have to, but in the case that they would be there. . . "

I stopped and frown, what _would_ I do if they were actually back to Forks.

I faintly remember walking in on them on Prom night, in the school restroom. . . Both of them half naked. The shock I had felt by founding my sister and my boyfriend having sex had been priceless.

They tried to explain and make me see what was actually happening, but I was having none of that. I remember running home without looking back, trying to explain to my dad and stepmother was useless.

All they had said was "sweetie what can we do? They love eachother" it was as if they gave a shit about what I was feeling. I remember crying all night, and waking up the next day to find out that they had runaway together.

I had packed my bags that same day and booked my ticket to New York a week early. Deciding to leave the old me behind in the shadows of Forks and swearing to never fall in love again, I had headed to New York with new hopes and dreams.

"it'll be alright Bella, I'm here for anything and everything" Alice whisper holding my hand understanding my silence. I smiled amd nodded "I know Alie, I know"

"well ladies we are here" my heart thump as I saw the sign that read 'Welcome to Forks home to 356'. I didn't know if I was glad or sick as the cab pulled up infront of the only 'restaurant' Forks had. It was more like a cafe where everyone hung out every Friday night.

"Wow this town really is small, you really weren't joking huh?" Alice mumble as she got off carefully not to step on the mud with her Gucci heels. "Omg my heels!" She hissed as they caked with mud.

Yeah talk about fashion sense in a town like Forks. I smiled and shook my head as I paid the driver "Thank you" he smiled as he set our lougage on the steps.

I had only brought one suit case, a bag and purse while Alice had brought two suit cases, two bags a smaller suit case and her purse.

"Well that's that, want to eat lunch and then head to my dad's house?" I flinched a little as I heard my own voice, which had turned bitter and cold. Alice looked at me, forgetting her heels for a second as she analyze my face.

"sure, that works" she agreed knowing that it was my pathetic excuse to postpone the inevitable visit to my father. I smiled and took hold of my bags, taking one of Alice's as we both dragged them inside ths non- crowded cafe.

It was almost empty, for the exception of an old couple on a booth and an old man reading a news paper on a table for two. There was one waitress who smiled as she saw us and began walking our way.

She seemed familiar, with dark black hair and tan skin "Hello I'm Emily, can I offer you anything to drink?" She ask handing us menus.

My brain clicked, Emily as in Leah's cousin. Did she not recognized me? Had I changed that much? Or was she just ignoring the fact that it was me so she wouldn't deal with any mess?

"Do you have like a um Frapuccino with white milk here?" Alice ask annoyed at her, obviously stepping on mud with her new shoes didn't help her day.

Emily looked scared of Alice for a second before nodding "yah we do ma'am, two?" She said with her native accent, it seemed that Big city people and small town people spoke differently.

Alice quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her "Yes, sure and um two subs, with five cheeses, ham, salami, lettuce, jalapeños oh cut tomatoes for both" Alice rushed handing her the menus back

Emily seemed lost, probably never hearing of a sandwhich with five cheeses or salami. I try not to laugh as she walked away scratching her head.

"What? Why do look so amused?" Alice ask finally taking in my face. "Because Ali, you took not even a sec to look at the menú and realize that they have no subs like that" I explain

She frown and smiled "oops, wait then what will they put in it?" She ask, I shrugged and laughed "Probably white cheese and yellow cheese, two hams, and pepperoni from their pizzas" she looked horrified.

"Oh" I laughed maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad now that I had Alice by my side.

* * *

**A/N: i can't say how sorry i am, so hey guys I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I realize that I broke my promise with that, and I'm sorry but thank you for being patient with me in here the next chapter.**

**let me tell you a little bit of what I've been going through: I'm not going to give you the excuse of life got in the way **

**more like I had family problems and I'm working. and also I met this guy who distracted me so bad for months and weeks and stuff that I just couldn't couldn't concentrate. kind of lost my thought every time i was around him so i realize i fell in love, but sadly not everybody gets happily ever after and things aren't really working out for me. so I decided to concentrate on important things here like writing in here for you, cause I miss you**

I miss you a lot and I will keep updating more often sorry about the long gap please excuse the mistakes or anything. any questions or anything just PM me, and once again I hope that you all will stick by me and again and I'm so sorry.

Sorry if i dissapointed yall but I WILL UPDATE EVERY WEEK- END FROM NOW ON.

I WILL UPDATE MY OOTHER STORIES. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA SO CONTACT ME IF YOUR INTERESTED

SORRY LOTS OF LUVZ

-Angie


End file.
